Shintōgan
'Dōjutsu History' Long ago, the Taoist monks of old practiced the long lost art of Taoist sorcery. Deep in the mountain ranges of the Land of Tao, they conducted scared rituals and experimented with alchemy in order to unlocked the secrets of the physical and spiritual worlds. Using their powers, they imbued precious objects with unique properties of substantial ability. By pouring their Yin Release and Yang Release chakras into a human sacrifice, the sacrifice could use their own spirit and lifeforce to funnel Yin-Yang Release into a desired object; it was considered the greatest honor and was used only on willing individuals. These sacrifices were usually elder monks who sought to join their ancestors in the spirit realm. Once the ritual was complete, the sacrifice would fade away from the world. Though most instances of these rituals involved inanimate objects, there were counted, though rare, cases where the Yin-Yang Release was directly transferred to another living host, granting that person special abilities unique to them and their bloodline: The Shintōgan was one such ability. The ritual was conducted on Kazuko Yoshida a young Taoist nun, who had willingly decided to participate in the ceremony. Upon completion of the ritual, the woman's eyes opened, revealing what would go on to be known as the Transcendental Shintōgan. In all of history, she would remain the only Shintōgan user to awaken the full powers of the Shintōgan without needing to meet the usual prerequisites. Though Taoist nuns usually remained chaste, this woman would go on to bear children as a direct request of "the Gods", which was most likely the result of the presence of mercury during her daily rituals. Though she would die from mercury poisoning years after giving birth, her daughters would live on and eventually awaken the Shintōgan themselves. Over the course of many generations, the Shintōgan would exist as a Kekkei Genkai amongst those directly related to their common origin ancestor. 'Prerequisites' In order to awaken the Shintōgan, the host must be a female, as the genetic mutation occurred in a female's body and thus, only women can awaken the Shintōgan. However, that does not mean that a male cannot steal, use, and evolve the Shintōgan himself; a male simply is not birthed with the ability to awaken it. The Unawakened Shintōgan permanently evolves into the Awakened Shintōgan once it's female host reaches puberty. If an Awakened Shintōgan is transplanted into another host, the new host has access to its abilities and powers, though at the cost of extra fatigue. However, if an Unawakened Shintōgan is transplanted into a user that has already undergone puberty, the eye will not evolve. Thus, there are cases where criminals or villages kidnap adolescents with the unawakened variants and then raise them until they evolve their Shintōgan before harvesting it from them. The Transcendental Shintōgan can be activated at will once the eye's host has gained access to it for the first time. In order to achieve this power, the host must undergo an enormous amount of mental or intellectual strain, most likely caused by an event or experience that pushes them to their mental limits, possibly breaking them in the process. Therefore, it's not uncommon for users of the Shintōgan to awaken the Transcendental Shintōgan whilst being tortured, or abused. Many of those who wish harvest the Shintōgan from imprisoned hosts, often force the host to endure incredible amounts of torture and torment until the host's mind shatters and breaks completely. Then, the torturer takes the eyes for themselves and gains the full power of the Transcendental Shintōgan. Clan's, who's female's possess the Shintōgan, are notorious for forcing their daughters to undergo unnatural mental strain as a rite of passage for entering womanhood. This is usually the method that user's awaken their Shintōgan. 'Dōjutsu Forms' There are three distinct forms of the Shintōgan: 'Unawakened Shintōgan' Females who have the genetic potential to awaken the Shintōgan are born with purple eyes containing a black pupil. These eyes don't have any special abilities associated with them and are perfectly normal, however, those from the Land of Tao might recognize the importance and potential power of user's who possess these eyes and have yet to realize their full potential. Once the Shintōgan is awakened, this version of the eye is forever lost as the Awakened Shintōgan takes its place instead. This process cannot be undone. Males cannot awaken the Shintōgan, and thus their eyes cannot evolve from this level if they are of the same blood as their sisters. Their eye's appear the same, but they can never progress. 'Awakened Shintōgan' Upon reaching puberty, a female blessed with the Unawakened Shintōgan will undergo a change in her eyes. Her once purple eyes will become a lighter, almost lavender color, and the pupils of her eyes will change to a dark purple color instead of black. This change in her eyes is permanent and cannot be undone. Additionally, the girl will gain access to the first gift of the Shintōgan: Telekinesis. As a result, she will be able to levitate off the ground and control inanimate objects with her mind. Whenever she activates her Shintōgan in order to use this ability, her eyes glow a faint lavender color. When the Shintōgan is deactivated, the slight glow disappears, but the eye remains unchanged for the most part. Transplanting the eye into a male would give him these abilities, as well as allow him to evolve the Shintōgan into its next stage. 'Transcendental Shintōgan' The Transcendental Shintōgan is the most powerful evolution of this dōjutsu. Unlike the Awakened Shintōgan, this form does not permanently change the look of one's eye and is merely a tool to be activated and used during combat. Once need for its abilities are no longer required, the user's eye recedes back into it's Awakened Shintōgan appearance. The eye appears as the Awakened Shintōgan does, except for a few key differences. A white geometric shape appears around the pupil and within it, small purple triangles form in the corners. Surrounding the new shape, are three purple circles of relatively small size. Of course, when activated, this eye continues to glow. Activation of the Transcendental Shintōgan is required in order to use the second and third gifts of the dōjutsu: Hypnotic gaze, and neurokinesis. Use of the first gift, telekinesis, is still enabled, but this eye variant is required for the second and third gifts. 'Dōjutsu Abilities' The Shintōgan grants three major psychokinetic abilities in the form of three "gifts." Additionally, these psychokinetic gifts utilize Yin-Yang Release chakra. 'The First Gift: Telekinesis' The first of the three gifts granted by the Shintōgan is telekinesis, which enables the user to move objects at a distance with their mind. Smaller objects can be moved in large quantities and in rapid succession, while larger objects require the user to exert more mental force to move even a single object, all while demanding that the user wait before moving an object again. The willpower and intelligence of the user determines the potential size and movement speed of the object the user is capable of manipulating. It should be noted that telekinesis cannot move people or animals. Along with the ability to manipulate objects, telekinesis also grants the user the ability to use psychokinetic levitation, allowing them to float and fly off the ground up to a total height of 2 meters (6.5 feet). While the user's agility is increased to flight, they still retain their body-weight, unlike the Leight-Weight Rock Technique. Thus, they move slower than the Leight-Weight Rock Technique's variant of flight. However, because of the presence of weight, any physical blows delivered by the user tend to retain their full force of impact. The willpower and intelligence of the user determines their proficiency in levitation and flight. 'The Second Gift: Hypnotic Gaze' The second of the three gifts granted by the Shintōgan is hypnotic gaze, which enables the user to ensnare their opponent in a psychokinetic stare, trapping them, so long as the user maintains eye contact. Just catching a glimpse of the Transcendental Shintōgan forces the target to wish to stare into the user's eyes, however, the target may resist this urge without too much difficulty. Despite the presence of this resistance, the longer the target stares into the eyes, the more difficult it becomes to look away until the target can no longer look away or close their eyes at all. Looking away does not erase the level of the urge to look for 15 seconds; the level of urge is cumulative unless the target can refrain from looking at the Shintōgan for at least 15 seconds, upon which the urge is completely reset to zero. Additionally, this ability can only affect one target at a time, as the user can only stare at one person's eyes at any given moment, however, cumulative urge can still be held by multiple individuals at once. Considering the effectiveness of this ability is dependent on the user's willpower and intelligence, resisting the urge requires the target to use their own willpower and intelligence to break free of the hypnotic gaze. If the target is caught within the hypnotic gaze (any level of cumulative urge), they are increasingly unable to move their head or look away so long as they are unable to resist or break free from the ability. They can still think rationally and they remain conscious unless knocked out by some other means, but they cannot move their head as they are fixated on the eyes. This ability cannot be used like mind control in order to force a target to perform a certain action. However, the third gift of the Shintōgan is often used in conjunction with this ability in order to immobilize, torture, or force the target to feel certain sensations. There are 10 Levels of Urge: * Just a glimpse = Mild Interest * 1 second = Target begins to be drawn into the stare * 2 seconds = There is a strong urge to look into the eyes * 3 seconds = The target is likely to be able of resistance * 5 seconds = The target has a moderate chance of resistance * 7 seconds = The target has a slightly improbable chance of resistance * 9 seconds = The target has a relatively low chance of resistance * 12 seconds = The target has a slim chance of resistance * 15 seconds = It is almost impossible for the target to resist * 20 seconds = It is impossible to resist and the target is completely enthralled 'The Third Gift: Neurokinesis' The third and last of the three gifts granted by the Shintōgan is neurokinesis, which enables the user to telepathically control parts of their target's brain, allowing them to control the target's nervous system. So long as they maintain eye contact, they can force their target to feel pain, numbness, and other physical sensations. This ability can only affect one target at a time and the effectiveness of this ability is dependent upon the willpower and intelligence of the user. The longer the user looks into the target's eyes, the greater the feeling becomes, gradually increasing in potency, so long as eye contact is maintained. By forcing the target's brain to send signals to the body's nervous system after establishing a psychic connection with the second gift (hypnotic gaze), the user can force the target to feel the desired physical sensations, which returns these sensations back to the target's brain. This process is modified based on the desired feeling projected into the target's mind. If the user decides to make their target feel pain, the pain stops if or when the target passes out, thus preventing death. This pain can come in many different forms: Aches, burning sensations, sharp pains, piercing pains, and the list goes on. For numbness, the target gradually loses feeling of their whole body, starting at a single point and spreading throughout the body. Usually numbness only lasts a moment to a few seconds, but in the event one has stared long enough into the eyes, they may be unable to feel or move a certain body part for up to 5 minutes. Numbness is not paralysis nor is it petrification, therefore, a target who has become completely numb is likely to collapse to the floor. Most physical sensations perpetually increase in potency until the target loses consciousness. For example, if the target is immune to the sensation of burning, the burning sensation will increase in them indefinitely, because they never pass out from the pain. Of course, if the target looks away or averts their eyes, all sensations stop, as the user can no longer maintain eye contact: In simple terms, the counter to this ability is to look away. Neurokinesis truly shines when used with the Shintōgan's second gift: The hypnotic gaze. Because the second gift draws the target into becoming fixated on the user's eyes, this sets up the target to become enable to resist the effects of the neurokinesis. Therefore, in order to counter the Shintōgan's neurokinesis, one must truly counter the hypnotic gaze in order to stay safe. Neurokinesis alone, isn't much of a threat, but when used in conjunction with hypnotic gaze, it transforms the Shintōgan into a massive threat. 'Trivia' * The Shintōgan is of human creation and therefore, may technically be considered an artificially made dōjutsu. * The Shintōgan's abilities are inspired by certain abilities granted by psychokinesis. * Because of the method the Shintōgan was created, its abilities are classified as the nature transformation: Yin-Yang Release. * There are no unique forms of the Shintōgan like there are with the Mangekyō Sharingan; all Shintōgan users possess the same eye design and abilities. * Because it is the Shintōgan user's willpower and intelligence (mental strength) that essentially powers their dōjutsu, it is the targeted individual's willpower and intelligence that is their resistance to the Shintōgan's abilities. Category:Dōjutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Final